createtalefandomcom-20200213-history
Scrap
W.D. Gaster (nicknamed Scrap) is a character in Createtale, and is one of 2 Gasters in the AU. He, as well as the rest of his AU, was created by Tumblr user CamDoesGoodnessKnowsWhat. Profile Appearance |-|Normal= Scrap is a tall and lanky skeleton. He has white bones, and cracks in his skull. His left eye is a lavender star, and his right is a simple white oval. Both of his pupils are hollow. He is a partial serpent, so he has a forked tongue, sharp teeth, and a tail. Scrap wears a purple unzipped hoodie, no undershirt (since he's a skeleton), black trousers, and purple boots. |-|Flower= As a flower, Scrap has pink and purple petals, and a cocky grin on his face. He has a thorny vine sticking out of the ground as a flower, to suffice for his lack of a tail in that form. His thorns are bright purple, his stem and leaves are dark green, and his face is white. |-|Snake= As a full out snake, Scrap is a purple and pink rattlesnake. Personality Scrap has been described as "childish", "moronic", and "weird", the first two he states that he's just fine being odd, and the third he asks if weird is suddenly a bad thing to be. He's a klutz, and he often fails at simple tasks. He loves music, and enjoys singing and dancing, both of which he's terrible at, but does anyways. Despite is happy demeanor, if one of his brothers gets hurt, he turns on his "psychopath mode", and he refuses to comprehend Mercy. He loves playing video games, and he's actually pretty good at them. He and Stylus often team up together against other players in a multiplayer game. His cooperation skills with Stylus shows that he's good at taking orders, and he is a team player. Relationships Create He and Create have a good bond as brothers. They often like to go to Outertale, to watch the stars. Destroyer He and Destroyer are very close as brothers. Scrap is often the one that Destroyer goes to when he's feeling suicidal or depressed. Stylus Before the incident with Etch, Scrap and Stylus didn't really interact much. However, after the incident, Scrap started to form a friendship with Stylus, and they had bonded over video games. The Demon He loves his mother, but feels his motives are not what he initially expected. Etch He's always hated Etch with a burning passion. Soul Scrap's Soul is light teal, for the trait Understanding. He often helps out those in need, by delivering his sympathy, and helping them recover from traumatic experiences, or thoughts of self harm. Even if someone hurt him, he'd still be there for them, if they needed a shoulder to lean on. Powers and Abilities *'Hand Summoning': He can summon multiple hands. These hands only function is to hold things, as they do not have enough magic to be combative. *'Ranged Weaponry Proficiency': Despite not being able to summon an actual weapon of his own, Scrap is very good at fighting with man-made ranged weapons. His weapon of choice is a bow and arrows. *'Shapeshifting': He can change his form to 3 different things. His most commonly seen form, a flower, and a full snake. *'Paint Balls': Scrap can summon Paintballs, which tag whoever they hint with glow-in-the-dark paint. The paint can only be removed with bleach. *'Swords': Before giving this power to Create, he was able to summon swords, make purely out of magic. These swords possess pink handles. *'Blasters': Before giving this ability to Destroyer, he possessed Blasters of his own, which had eyes that mirrored his own. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths *Great team player. *Very nice person. *Doesn't care about what people think about him. Weaknesses *Trusts too easily. *Too easy to scare. *Completely oblivious to what's around him. Trivia *He is red/green colorblind. Category:Male Category:Gaster Category:Creator Category:Ghoul Category:Skeleton Category:Serpent